The invention relates to a method and a device for building wall slabs from building blocks, with several building blocks, intended for arranging within a layer, being connected to one another and turned over together by fastening on a bearer and being brought with the upper side downwards into their final position in the wall slab.
Such a method is known from the British Patent Specification No. 317,708. Firmly clamping the building blocks on a bearer plate by means of screw clamps and turning over the bearer plate requires heavy manual work and at least two persons. A frame for the placing on of the bearer plate must be changed after applying each layer of building blocks and dismantled and reconstructed after a wall is finished.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,044,661 describes a mechanical method for building walls, with the building blocks being firmly clamped in a row on an angle rail. This angle rail is pivotable through 90.degree. and mounted on a bearer, with the swivel axis running horizontally in the longitudinal direction. However, the mobility of the bearer in several directions and its shaking movements prevent dimensionally accurate work. The mortar is squeezed away at the side. Placing new building blocks onto the angle rail is made difficult by the inaccessibity of the angle rail.